Wha'dya mean were stuck!
by The Blonde Midget
Summary: Seto are out shopping in last minute, and bumps into a certain blonde puppy. They get trapped in the elevator... together, don’t forget! Will they survive? SetoJou COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, ya folks! My name is Emelie, and I'm the authoress of this fic! And this one is about my favourite couple, Seto/Jou! Yes, they are my hug-toys!

Seto: Hug-toy?

Jou: Twitch No way I'll hug ya, or Kaiba...

Me: Too bad, you will anyway... smirks in evil way

Seto & Jou: **O.o**

Plot: Seto are out shopping in last minute, and bumps into a certain blonde puppy. They get trapped in the elevator... together, don't forget! Will they survive?

Pairings: ...you can't guess... Seto/Jou, slight Bakura/Ryou and Yami/Yugi. Anzu/Death...:D

Disclaimer: Weeeeell... None? Sigh. Oh well, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, more than this fic. And none of the characters eithersob-sob. If I did... Well, Seto and Jou; BEWARE!

Warnings: Only that this story might suck. And some (extreme) Anzu bashing. Don't like it, don't read it! And also boy-boy love. Same there, don't like, don't read. And also some lame attempts of humour! Maybe some mean things might happen to Ryou and Bakura (mostly Bakura), but I love them!

Don't forget: Review at end and tell me what ya, all think! Hugs

Chapter 1

It was seven-thirty in the evening, and Domino city was glimmering with red and green lights. Everywhere people was running from store to store to buy their last Christmas- presents, cause the named holyday (Christmas) was just around the corner. Just two days to go, and then Santa Clause and his reindeers (with Rudolf in the front) would come to every good kid in town.

Well, that was none of Seto Kaibas believes. To the CEO, Santa was just an old man with a big fake- beard, big stomach and a too big, bright red costume. And on top of that a big, silly hat.

And something else, why did that old man give away presents for free to small kids?

And why did he ho- ho- hoed that way every time he spoke?

And why on earth did he let small kids sit in his lap, telling him their wishes?

To make a long story short, Seto Kaiba did not believe in Santa. At all.

Sighting, the seventeen years old CEO brushed a few strands of chestnut hair out of his eyes, who by the way was icy- blue and almost always contained a cold expression. He wore, as usual, a pair of black leather- pants, a black turtleneck and his white anti- gravity coat. In his right hand he held a large, black umbrella. Yes, it was raining, only two days before Christmas, how pathetic.

The tall brunette suddenly stopped in front of a large building and swallowed hard. He was there.

The one place on earth he least wanted to be in. The place were he dreaded to be more than the dentist or school.

Domino Mall. The large snow- white letters over the double door told him he had reached his destination. And why was he, the almighty Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba Corp, at this horrible place? The reason was simple: He had forgotten to buy Christmas presents for Mokuba. The only person he bought stuff to, he had forgotten. Damn the stupid holyday of Christmas.

Once again sighing Seto closed his umbrella and pushed his way through the crowded door. Inside the mall it was warm and cosy, and a really nice atmosphere. Almost.

Everywhere children was screaming over some toy they wanted, parents telling them they couldn't and children crying when the parents dragged them away from the toy.

With a annoyed glint in his eyes, Seto began searching for presents. Soon (after crashing into seven annoying brats), he had found five X- box games, a X- box (duh) and a new TV for his little brother on the tenth floor. Satisfied with himself, Seto took the two plastic bags in each hand and hung the umbrella on his right arm while walking towards the elevators.

The old security- guard, John Smith (how original), watched with a dull expression the different screens who showed different parts of the mall. He had, had this job for over fifty years and was sick of it. It never happened something exiting and...

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw something weird on one of the screens. Quickly he zoomed in on the picture. That one showed the little room before his own security- room.

There was three people there. Or more like two and a half. Two of the kids(or teenagers) where like each others clones. They both had white, little spiked hair who reached a little below their shoulders and dark- brown eyes. Even the same clothes. But their actually were a little difference between them. One of the boys were slightly shorter and had a more innocent look to his eyes, while the other... John shivered and let the thought be unthought. His gaze turned to the third person.

Or the half person.

It was a girl with flat light blond hair who reached to her shoulders. Her eyes were big and chibi-like and sparkled with a happy, sugerhigh expression. In her hand she held a little laptop and some pink dust. She was really short, like a midget from some fairytale, and only reached to the waist of the other boys.

She seemed to be talking to the boys who looked really freaked. Suddenly the door sprung open and John turned around with his gun in his hand. In the door opening the three persons were standing watching him, the boys with a raised eyebrow and the... midget- thingy with a large smile.

"Hi there mister security man!" the midget- thingy chirped. "Can we borrow the control room for a minute or three hours?"

John aimed his gun to the midget- thingy and said with an uneven voice:

" Get the hell out of here! This is..." He was interrupted by a large cloud of pink dust who made him feel sleepy. Yawning, he stretched and fell flat on his back snoring loudly.

"Thankie!" the midget squealed with a helium voice and jumped up on the chair in front of the screens.

The two white-haired boys looked on each other and than back to the blond midget who was humming on a song while opening her laptop (who by the way was shiny pink).

"Excuse me," said the shorter of the boys. "But who are you? I mean, Bakura and I was like watching stuff in a store, and then you like just pop up from nowhere in a pink cloud..."

"Ryou, get to the stinking point!", the evil looking boy, called Bakura, interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah! Anyway, who are you?"

The blond midget turned the chair around (A/N. Well it's one of those spinning chairs) and smiled sweetly at them.

"Ooooh, my name is Emelie, and I'm the almighty authoress of this story! I make up the things that happens, and can make ya do anything I wanna, so fear me! cough Aaanywho, I came to bring two people together and make them happy, happy, happy!"

Bakura looked angrily at her.

"Well, I'm not scared of you, and I will leave now with my hikari."

The sweet smile on the midgets face disappeared. Instead there was an evil glimps in her eye.

"You can't leave! If you do I will make you wear a pink bunny-costume! Or make you watch Teletubbies for a week! Or..." An evil smirk was now seen on the midgets face. "... I'll make you have hot steamy sex with Anzu!"

A gasp erupted from the spirits throat and loud thunder was heard from the outside.

"Nooo! Anything but that! I'll stay, I promise!

And we all understand his fear and suffer with him.

Again, the sweet smile appeared on the midgets face and she turned to the screens. She snapped her fingers and a picture of Seto Kaiba walking to the elevators came to vision on all screens. She giggled and rubbed her hands together with an evil smirk.

"Ooooh, this will be so much fun", she chuckled and out of nowhere pulled a chocolate-bar and started to eat it. The two boys looked on each-other and swallowed hard.

Seto sighted and pressed the "up" button on the elevator. Finally, he could go home and just relax by his laptop, typing and typing to the end of time. While waiting, Seto started thinking about a certain honey-eyed puppy, witch had been awfully often been on his mind. Jounouchi Katsuya, or as his friends called him; Jou. Or as Seto said, the mutt.

A sly smirk appeared at Setos lips when he thought about the last time he had seen the blonde.

The puppies eyes glowered with rage as his friends held him back to stop him from ripping the other boy's throat. They were standing outside the school, and had just finished their last class before the Christmas holiday. Seto had just said something about how the boy should be getting home to his yard to play with sticks. And some other nice things about the similarities between Jou and dogs.

"_When I get a hold of ya, you'll regret, ya ever wer' born, Kaiba!" the puppy barked._

_Seto shook his head and clicked his tongue while waving his finger to the shorter boy._

"_Now, now mutt. That's not how you talk back to your master..."_

"_Ya are not my fuckin' master! Grr, let go af me Yug!"_

_Yugi Mouto, the short duellist with the giant eyes and spiky hair, looked at Seto still with a good grip at his friend's arms. It surprised Seto a little that such a small guy could hold on so tight. Next to him were the rest of the geek-gang; Honda, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, and of course, the annoying, stupid, absolutely winner of the geek of the year award; Anzu. No, Seto didn't like her. Not even enough to show that he saw her. She was currently standing and drooling over Yami, who looked a little scared. _

"_Kaiba, can't you just apologize to Jou and stop giving him insults?"_

_Seto looked like he thought about it and then shook his head._

"_No, this is to much fun. Besides, should I apologize for telling him the truth?"_

_Those words made Jou struggle even more to get free and he started to growl, just like a angry dog._

"_Just ya wait moneybags! Nex' time I see ya, I'm gonna kill ya with only my hands!"_

"_You mean your paws? Oh dear, I think that I'm actually shaking..."_

_And with that Seto walked away and jumped into the air-conditioned limo. _

The CEO snickered at the thought of that short mutt trying to beat him up. Like he'd succeed, it was the same possibility of that hell would freeze over...

His thoughts were interrupted by a cheery Ping from the elevator. The doors opened and a happy, familiar voice was heard. This made Seto smirk inwardly, it was time to have some fun.

"... and I tell ya Yug, this time I found the perfect gift for..."

Two honey-brown eyes met with Setos own icy-blue. In front, a bit down, stood the one and

only, Jou Katsuya, with two, very large plastic-bags in each hand. The puppy, the mutt, Seto's puppy... Seto blinked and frowned a little. _His_ puppy? He must be catching something...

"What da hell are ya doin' here Kaiba!" Jou shrieked.

Seto rose an eyebrow and held up the bags in his hands.

"What do you think I'm doing, mutt? I'm buying Christmas presents."

Jou looked at the bags with an astonished expression.

"Gee Kaiba! I thought ya hired someone to do those kind'a stuff."

The CEO smirked and let his gaze go away from the puppy's face to his body. The boy was

soaking wet from head to toe.

"What happened to you, mutt? You look like a drenched puppy. Wait, that's what you are, my

mistake..."

Jou growled at him and his eyes started to glow. But before he could answer, a small hand

was places on his arm. They both looked down, and were met by big violet eyes and a frown from Yugi.

"Guys, please don't fight, there are small kids around here, you know. And it's soon Christmas too."

Seto snorted, but Jou nodded slowly.

"Yeah, guess ye're right Yug, won't fight promise!" He putted one of his hands over his heart and made a serious expression. Then a grin crept up on his face. " B'sides, I don't want Santa to be angry with me."

That last sentence made Seto chuckle and shake his head. With three long steps he pushed his way past Jou and Yugi and walked into the empty elevator.

"Well, well, that was not unexpected" he muttered, just loud enough for Jou to hear it. "Of course the mutt must believe in Santa, because he's the only one stupid enough to get him a gift..."

Seto was cut short by a heavy weight on his waist and blond hair in his nose. Since Jou had caught him by surprise, Seto stumbled backwards into the elevator–buttons. With another happy **ping **the elevator doors closed.

Ryou and Bakura sat next to the blond midget on a chair, Bakura with Ryou in his lap. The blonde was typing on her pink laptop, still humming that happy song. On the screens you could now see Seto, Jou and Yugi standing by the elevators talking.

Ryou shifted uncomfortably in Bakuras lap. Not that it was uncomfortable to sit there, it was the fact that he didn't know what would happen next.

"Miss midg... no I mean, miss Emelie. What are you going to do?"

The chair turned around from the screens and the blonde smiled happily.

"I told you already! I'm going to make two people very happy bunnies! And make them do it like bunnies too..."

Ryou and Bakura sweat-dropped.

"Ehm... who?" Ryou didn't know if he really wanted to know. Emelie sighted deeply and waved towards the screen, were Seto was smirking and Jou was looking ready to kill.

"Those two of course!"

Bakura started to laugh loudly, but stopped short when he saw the gaze he got from the tiny blonde. "But those two hate each other!" Bakura said breathlessly. Midget-Emelie giggled and turned towards the screen, still typing on the pink laptop.

"Oh no they don't! Their just stupid and can't face their feelings. Like I can't face a chocolate-bar without eating it." With that she pulled out another pice of chocolate and started to eat it.

Now something happened on the screen. Seto pushed his way past the blonde and into the elevator. Only one second afterwards Jou threw himself in to with his arms around Setos waist in a hard body-tackle, still with shopping bags in hands. The rich-ass CEO was knocked forwards into the buttons of the elevators and the door closed. On another screen you could see the elevator going downwards. Emelie giggled happily and clapped her hands

"Perfectie! I got 'em just where I want them!"

And with that she started looking at the buttons of the security panel. A sugerhigh smile came to her face and she pointed at a button.

"Oooh, wonder what this does!" Bakura and Ryou leaned over and looked at the button. On the giant neon-green button it said with small neon-pink letters:

_Warning, do not press, will take out electricity in the elevators and the moving staircases but not the light in the elevators, or in the moving staircases. Dot._

Ryou blinked. He hadn't noticed that button before (strange). With a giggle, more evil than happy, the blonde midget pushed said button. A loud beeping sound was heard and the elevator stopped, and so did the moving staircases.

"Lock the doors, would you please?" blonde midget Emelie asked politely. "I don't want anyone barge in and stop operation make- dragon- and- puppy- shag- like- bunnies- in summer-heat."

Swallowing hard and dreading what would happen next, Ryou did as he was told.

_**End**_


	2. Crap, stuck wit' Kaiba

Hi people! Me again, bothering you! I think that my story is progressing quite good... Ah well, thankies to everyone that reviewed, and hope you all liked!

Special thanks to: frommyheart: Well, about the air-condition... ;) It wasn't on! Thank you and keep reviewing please!

Chibichib: Thankies! I hope you'll continue reveiwing!

And to my friend Sandra; THANKIES!

Disclaimer: -sigh- If it's necessary; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything else. But I do own this fic, I think...

Pairings: Seto/Jou Bakura/Ryou Yugi/Yami and Anzu/Death(later chapters... just wait).

Warnings: Same as last time, boy/boy love, Anzu bashing, mean things to Ryou and Bakura (mostly Bakura), and my lack of writing ability.

ENJOY!

Chapter 2

Seto pushed the blonde of him as the elevators started to move downwards. The elevator was quite big, silver-coloured and very clean. Standing up, he started to brush himself of, finding big wet stains on his white coat.

"Stupid puppy, do you know how hard it is to get paw-prints of white clothes?"

Jou growled and stood up too.

"Shut it moneybags, not in da mood..."

He was cut short by a loud beeping sound.

"Wha' the..." Jou started but fell forward as the elevator made a sudden jolt and stopped. With a surprised yelp he closed his eyes, fell forward and braced himself for falling hard on the floor, but instead fell hard on something else.

This something else smelled a lot like cinnamon and was quite soft. Slowly opening his eyes he found himself looking straight into a black sweater. This sweater (a turtleneck) he found was on a chest. And the chest belonged too...

Swallowing hard, he looked a bit upwards. Sitting, hard pressed against the wall with his back, was Seto Kaiba. An angry Seto Kaiba with his famous death-glare of doom.

Jou suddenly saw what kind of situation they were currently in and felt a small blush creep up to his face. He was sitting in-between of Seto's legs in a very suggesting way. And they were sitting awfully close too...

"Get the hell of me mutt!" Seto growled at him, looking to his left.

Still blushing, Jou got of Seto and stood up again. Seto soon followed and brushed himself of. If Jou had been more observant, he would've seen the small tinge of pink on the CEO's cheeks.

Jou's POV.

I could actually feel my cheeks burn when I turned away from moneybags. And why did my cheeks so quickly gain their heat? Well, the fact that quite many of my resent dreams had started out like this and ended... well, more heated, didn't help. Yes, be choked, I, Jounoschi Katsuya, have those kind of dreams about my arch-enemy. And R-rated dreams to say it

nicely.

But I can't help it! My hormones are going wild, and... well... Kaiba isn't _that_ bad looking.

Oh, who am I kidding? Kaiba is hot as fucking hell!

I shake my head to make those thoughts disappear, but only make them go to the back of my head still audible if you listen carefully, witch I won't.

Now I can finally turn around to face Kaiba without looking like a tomato. The CEO is looking at the elevator-doors and running his fingers over them.

"Damn" I hear him mutter under his breath.

I walk up to him in two steps and stand beside him.

"Wha' happened Kaiba?" I ask with a frown.

In just one second I receive a death-glare from his blue eyes.

"What do you think, you brain-dead mutt? The elevator stopped."

I frown at the insult and growl angrily, making the CEO smirk.

"Well, I can tell, I'm no' stupid ya know..." Kaibas smirk grew wider. "...but can't ya like, start it again or somthin'?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and sigh deeply. "If I could, don't you think I would've done it already? Were stuck here until someone starts the elevator again."

I could actually feel my heart sink. Together with moneybags? In one little elevator?

Without any food!

"WHAD'YA MEAN WERE STUCK!" I roared at him, while he watched me with an amused expression. Without being able to stop myself, I started to walk from one end of the elevator to the other talking loudly, mostly to myself.

"I'm to fuckin' young to die! Wha' if we run out of air? Or die of hunger? Or of boredom? Or..."

I felt two hands grasp each of my shoulders, turning me around to face two blue eyes. Kaiba sure knew how to stop one from talking too much.

"Mutt, were not going to die. They will probably fix this within a hour or two. But, you may die if you continue bothering me with your barking."

I glared at him, but shut up. I'd get him later fore that. Suddenly, I realized how close we actually were. Our noses were almost touching and I could fell Seto's warm breath on my cheek... I blinked confused. Since when did I call Kaiba, Seto?

Truly, the world was going insane.

Seto's POV

I watch the mutt under a half-closed eyelid and sigh. He's leaning his head against one of the walls as far away from me as possible and mutters things under his breath. His messy blonde hair has dried a little and starts to get curly. That's kind of cute and so is the little frown on his forehead...

Screaming curses inside my head I give myself several mental slaps and snap my head away from Katsuya. I did soo not just think that. I'm Seto Kaiba, the human ice-cube, the robot, the rich ass snob who don't care about another human-being (except Mokuba). Stupid puppy, invading my thoughts like that.

I look at Katsuya again when I hear one of the things he's muttering.

"Woo fuckin' hoo, stuck in the elevator wi't Kaiba... par-tey."

I cross my arms over my chest and look down at the mutt at the other side of the elevator.

"I'm not too happy about this either, mutt."

My statement (or insult) make Katsuya jump up from the elevator floor and glare angrily at me.

"I told ya, don' call me tha'!" I smirk and close my eyes.

"And why not... mutt."

I hear him growl and the next second I find myself pressed up against the hard metal-wall. I slowly, casually open my eyes and look into the burning, honey-brown pools of Katsuya's eyes. His body is pressed up against mine, and I feel a bit nervous of my puppy's body-heat...

"_Arrgh, fucking hormones! Not **my** puppy, **the** puppy!_" I yell inside my mind.

"Listen to me moneybags" Katsuya growl in my ear, almost making me shiver. "I don't wan' ya to call me mutt, 'cause it's fuckin' insulting! So knock it of, will ya?" He pull away and turn his back towards me. I hear him sight deeply before giving me a glance over his shoulder,

" 'Sides, It's soon Christmas, so try be nice for once in yer life..."

Hey, I can be nice! I have... No, not good example. But it was that one time I... No that was Mokie. What about... damn.

"Pff, whatever" I say coldly closing my eyes again. I hear the mutt sigh again and hear him sit down heavily.

Fifteen minutes later. Still Seto's POV.

I open one eye and look at the puppy. The blonde was sleeping, his head leaning against one wall and one of his blonde locks over his eye. Every time he breathed that lock moved a little, only to fall back again.

Smirking, my eyes went to the four bags on the floor. The mutts Christmas gifts... Why not have a look at what poor people bought to each-other. Could be interesting.

I walk quietly over to the bags beside the mutt and open one, without a single sound.(A/N: Amazing, I know, plastic bags without sound...XD) I take out one item, quickly throwing it back after seeing what it was: Thong panties. And pink!

I shudder, probably for Anzu. I push away that bag, not wanting anymore unwanted surprises. I take the next bag, a blue one, and open it. I take up a thin, long black box and open it. I stare with my mouth so wide open that my private jumbo-jet could land there.

It was a silver- necklace with a beautiful heart-pendant in the same material. In the middle there was a small sapphire, it's blue glow making the heart look even more beautiful.

My heart started to burn with a feeling I've never felt before: Jealousy. Who would the puppy buy such a gift for? Probably for Mai, that blonde third-rate purple-eyed... The words I thought after that was so ugly that I wondered where I'd learned them.

Then I finally fully understood who I was jealous at, and who I was jealous for. Stupid mutt, making me feel so weird. But I didn't like him, he is my arch-enemy, my exact opposite. And he hates my guts, so why think these thoughts?

Still fuming, I closed the box again and silently put it back. I started to look at the other things. Hair-gel (Honda), handcuffs(Marik and Malik(shudder)), pocket-mirror and comb(Otogi) make-up(Anzu or Mai), earrings(Yami), baseball-cap(Yugi), books in English(Ryou), leather-pants(any of the yamis) and...

If I had been choked before, it was nothing against how I felt now.

"Hey, wha'the... STOP THA'!"

I barely heard Jou, though he yelled only a few feet away from me. All I could do was stare at the rather big bottle I held in my hand. And what could it be that possibly could make me, the almighty Seto Kaiba, owner and CEO of Kaiba Corp, the hardest businessman in the world(except Mokuba and his puppy-eyes) be so utterly surprised and speechless?

On the big bottle it said:

_For all your sexual needs, ages 3 and up. (Not suitable for small children, contains loose parts.) NEW: Chocolate flavour!_

Anyone who knows by now what this is? Raise hands. -silently counts reader's hands.-

Alright, I'll tell you that is so naive that you don't know what this is. The bloody mother-fucking bottle I held in my hand was nothing else than -drums- LUBE!

I slowly turn my head towards the teen next to me. He too looks at the bottle in my hand. But right now you could mistake him for a tomato with a major sunburn.

I quickly regained my composure and rose, still with bottle in hand. A sly smirk graced my face and I held out the bottle towards Katsuya.

"Soo... Who is this for then?" I ask teasingly.

The puppy's blush grew (if possible) even deeper.

"It's... err.. It's... None of yer fuckin' business, Kaiba!" He stutters still blushing.

I look at the bottle again, still with a cold smirk. But on the inside, I'm nothing but cool. Who the fuck was it my puppy was going to use this with... NO! Not my puppy! Bad thoughts, my mind is deceiving me! Stupid mind... Too bad I need it.

"Oh not? Well, maybe I should guess... Not that I can imagine someone so desperate for a

fuck that would come to you, puppy."

"Except you of course", a sing-song voice whispered inside of my head. I curse to the voice angrily, because it's lying. And lying isn't nice. That's right, stupid voice in my head... 

Returning to the elevator and now fuming mutt only an inch from my face... Hell, when did he get there!

"Hey, let me tell'ya somethin', Kaiba-boy" The blonde growls looking me straight in the eye. "Who I fuck or don't fuck is none of yer freakin' business. And, believe it or not, I had many proposals in my short life, thank ya very much!"

This statement make me even more jealous and angry than before. Who the hell dared to ask my puppy something like that? Wait a minute, why do I even care? And why does my stupid mind insist on calling him my puppy!

"Whatever, Katsuya." The blonde stare at me, bewildered.

"Wha... Wha did ya call me?" he stutters, with a surprised look on his face. I almost laugh at his astonished expression, but are too busy fighting of the feelings I get from feeling his hot breath (who by the way smells slightly of chocolate) on my face.

"Katsuya" I say after a few seconds of rewinding my previous line. Pause. "Is that bothering you?"

"No, not at all" Katsuya say, with a soft expression to his voice, one I've never heard before. It's intoxicating.

"Too bad. It was the first and last time you heard that, Chihuahua."

"Hey, don' call me Chihuahua, you stupid..."

"Shut up and sit down. They'd better fix these elevators soon..."

Without waiting for him to say anything, I sit down leaning my head against the wall. The silence was broken after only one second.

"Ehm... Kaiba?"

"What?", I mutter and open one eye. I see a mischievous spark in Katsuya's eyes before he nods towards something.

"Aren't ya goin' to put back tha' bottle?"

Well... Not to bad I hope. ;) I love everyone that review! See ya next chapter!


	3. Body heat?

Hi ya!

Lot's of love to the one's who reviewed, and to you that didn't, please do. I accept all reviews, even late ones!;)

BIIG Thankies to:

Chibichib: Your reviews warm my heart! Thankies!

AnimeNymph: Oh... There's still a lot to come, don't ya worry! Thankies!

Emotionalanime: Ooooh, I will continue alright! Thankies!

Disclaimer: You know it, why pressure me! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh more than this half-good fic. So don't sue!

Pairings: Seto/Jou Ryou/Bakura Yugi/Yami... Anzu/Death later...

Warnings: Some spelling errors, Anzu bashing and love between boys. Don't like don't read. Sorry those who like Anzu, but I can't stand her. Aaand I will be mean to Bakura this chapter. But he'll manage...

Hugs!

Chapter 3

The control- room was in deep silence. The only sound's are deep breathing and fast typing. Ryou watched the midget type on her tiny computer, a sugar-high smile gracing her features. Hell, she's almost as good at typing as Seto Kaiba.

The biggest screen over the control-board showed the elevator where Seto and Jou was sitting, as far away from each other as possible. Suddenly, Emelie looked up from her computer. A pout formed on her lips and she frowned a little.

"Oh, their no fun! Their just sitting there. I want action damnit!" One of her small fists hit a button on the control-board and a loud beeping sound was heard. She looked at the hit button and smiled.

"Ooooh, much more interesting now!" She squealed and looked very happy with herself.

Ryou and Bakura leaned over and looked at the button. This one was bright-yellow and had blue letters saying:

"_Warning, do not press! Will turn of heat in elevator, forcing anyone in it too snuggle and do other stuff._"

Ryou blinked. How come he hadn't seen that button before? He looked at the blonde, now sitting and singing quite loudly: Seto and Jou sitting in a tree. A loud snort was heard from Bakura who now rose and pointed accusingly at the midget.

"Wait a second, you can't really control us, can you? I mean, if you could, you could make Kaiba and the mutt do whatever you please!"

Emelie stopped singing and looked at Bakura. Her eye was twitching and a mad look had appeared on her face.

"Are you questioning my awesome powers of doom?" She asked with a high-pitched voice.

"You are soooooo going to regret that!"

Out of nowhere, she pulled up a little bottle filled witch azure-blue powder and opened it with a snapping sound. A maniac grin is plastered on her face and she jumps of her chair, slowly walking up to Bakura. The tomb-robber starts to pale and backs away. Ryou only shook his head and looked on the screen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"(Bakura)

Emelie is back again and the bottle she held was now empty.

"Sooo, where were we?" She mutters. "Ah... Time for me to... ´heat things up"

And with a strange whooping sound, Emelie was gone. Ryou swallowed hard and turned his head to see what happened to Bakura. When he saw the thief his eyes became very wide and the corners of his moth twitched.

"BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA"(Ryou)

Elevator, normal POV.

Jou shivered and felt his wet skin catch goose-bumps. The wetness from the rain, because he hadn't an umbrella...

Wait a second.

Was it just him or had the elevator just gone colder? He stole a glance at the brunette, who did not seem to have noticed. Jou put his arms around his shivering body, and almost whimpered when he felt sharp pain from his ribs.

His father, that abusive bastard, had used him as a living piñata for the last couple of years, put last night it had been worse than ever: Baseball-bat.

Another shiver floated threw his body, yep it definitely had gotten colder. Another fast look at Kaiba. He sat just like before, one knee bent, the other long leg straight out, head leant against the wall and eyes closed. Had he seriously not noticed that it was colder?

Oh yes, Seto had noticed the change of heat, but was hiding the fact that he was freezing his ass of. "_Wonder how mutt's doing_" he thought to himself and opened his eyes half. Jou was watching him from the corner of his eye, the messy blond locks hanging over his eyes a little.

"Hey, he looks good, doesn't he?" A low, happy voice muttered in his ear.

"Yeah" Seto said quietly and then suddenly understood what he was agreeing on.

"Wha'd'ya said Kaiba?" He heard Jou's voice say from the other side of the room. Seto quickly opened his eyes and gave Jou a cold look.

"I did not say anything, mutt. You're imagining things." And with that, Seto closed his eyes and crossed his arms again. "_Where the hell did that other voice come from..._"

"Oooh, that was only me, cutie!"

Seto's eyes snapped open and he stared to his right shoulder, from where the voice had come from. His eyes grew to the size of eating-plates (Or Yugi's eyes for that matter)

On his shoulder it sat a fairy-looking thing. It was the height of his hand, had blonde, shoulder-length hair and to big blue eyes. She wore a pair of baggy jeans and a green shirt, and on her back there were two, small golden wings. The strangest thing was, that in her hand she held a pink little laptop.

Oh shit. It had finally happened, that thing Mokuba had always feared.

He had gone utterly, completely mad.

"Who the hell are you!" Seto yelled, completely forgetting the other boy in the elevator.

To Jou, who was really choked over the CEO's shout, it looked like Kaiba was yelling to his shoulder. Where are those mental-doctors when you needed them?

"Err... Kaiba? Who... wha' are you yellin' at?" The brunette snapped his head in his direction and looked really surprised.

"What, you don't..." The blond fairy thing interrupted him by whispering: "Before you make a total fool of yourself, he can't see me. Only you can. So I suggest you whisper to me."

That made Seto shut up. He looked at Jou again and shrugged.

"I thought I saw a mouse or something. Never mind."

Jou's eyes grew wide.

"A...a mouse? You mean tha'..." Suddenly he started to laugh really hard, but stopped as he felt a burning sensation in his stomach. Oh yeah, his father had hit him there to. "...Ye'r afraid of mice?" he snickered.

Seto glared at him.

"No, of course I'm not. Only dogs as yourself is afraid of things like that. Now, shut up."

He received an angry glare and a low growl, but at least Jou didn't say anything.

Seto now felt a small pain from his ear and turned his head towards the fairy. She looked really angry with him and she hit him on the nose with her laptop. Okay, sure, he barely felt it, but still...

"You stupid, stupid, stupid imbecile! Now he's even more angry with you! Bloody dumbass..." Seto glared at the fairy and took a quick glance at Jou to see so he wasn't looking, before he answered.

"Well, who the bloody hell are you?" He whispered so low that it was almost not audible.

The fairy still looked angry and sat down at his shoulder. "I'm the authoress of this story. And you and Jou is a part of it. And you're totally screwing this up."

Seto arched an eyebrow. "What? What am I screwing up?"

The fairy sighted and then looked at him again.

"I mean that your screwing up your chances with Jou. I know you want him..."

Seto stared at her with very big eyes and then looked at Jou again. He was sleeping again. Low snores was heard from him, and he was shaking slightly. Seto wondered what he was shaking from, but then remembered that it was freezing cold in the elevator.

Hey, since when was he worried about the mutt?

"Since you fell in love with him?"

Seto swung his head around so fast that he was almost certain that he got a whiplash.

"WHAT!" He screamed so an echo was heard and the fairy made a summersault backwards. Jou's eyes shot wide open and he flew up from the floor.

"Moneybags, wha'da hell!"

"Whoops, gotta go" Fairy said quickly. "Good luck cutie, and remember; Body-heat works all the time if you're cold!"

And with that, the fairy was gone, leaving only Seto and Jou in the elevator. Seto looked slowly on Jou, who looked furious.

"Why tha' hell did ya yell like tha'!"

Seto sighed and also got up.

"Do I need a reason other than I'm in this elevator with you?"

"Fuck you Ka..." It twitched in Jou's nose and he stopped in mid-sentence. He at once knew what was about to happen. He turned away from Seto and felt his lungs press together, his nose itch and...

"AaaaatCHOOOOOO!" He sneezed loudly.

The sneeze travelled through his body, almost making him fall over of the power. Another sneeze came and another. "_Three in a row, I can wish for something._" He thought to himself.

But what would he wish for?

Oh, of course he knew what he really wanted; to snuggle into something warm, like a pillow, blanket, mattress, Kaiba... The last thought made him snicker. Sure, he'd like that. While sitting in his corner of the elevator he had figured that he actually liked the rich CEO.

Only his looks, have in mind, he still thought he was a rich-ass bastard who deserved to die in a horrible microwave "accident". Stupid, but still...

"Bless you." Jou turned around and looked at Kaiba with an astonished expression.

"Wha'?

Seto almost smiled. The puppy looked so lost and confused. And wet. And cold.

"I said, bless you. You sneezed."

"No way" Jou muttered and looked at his feet. God, it was so fucking cold! He was shaking and shivering, and just needed some dry clothes, or a blanket.

"Are you okay, puppy? You look pale." Jou looked up at Kaiba. In his blue eyes you could actually see a worried expression, but only for a second. Then he looked just as cold as ever.

Jou shrugged and tried to stop his teeth from chattering.

"Sure, I'm fine. It's just a little cold, that's all."

Seto frowned. The puppy's clothes was soaking, so he must be colder than himself at the moment. And he was freezing his rich, well-trained ass off(A/N: ...What? Can't deny that you all wonder... ). He walked up to him, and put one hand on Jou's forehead.

Those gorgeous honey coloured eyes widened and he got stiff. The frown on Seto's forehead deepened. Jou was catching a fever, his forehead was to warm than would be normal. Not to mention that his cheeks looked a bit red to, and the rest of his face was pale.

Well, Jou's red cheeks wasn't from the fever. No, that was a blush of embarrassment. Why did Kaiba do that? His hand was so cool against Jou's forehead and he started to get a bit light-headed from the sensation.

"Mutt, you have a fever." How did his voice sound so calm, he was only an inch from Jou's face! That bloody asshole...

"'kay" He muttered and closed his eyes. Why did he feel so sleepy... '

"We'd better get you out of those wet clothes, pup." Well, that woke him up.

"WHA'! You can't be fuckin' serious! I can't walk around 'ere naked!"

Seto smirked at the thought, but quickly got the image of that out of his mind. At least to the back of his mind. Not that he'd mind Jou walking around in the elevator naked...

"No, not what I was thinking either mutt, don't flatter yourself. But you have more clothes in your shopping-bags, am I correct?"

Jou blinked and looked at Kaiba like he had two heads.

"Oh, yeah. Um... That's right."

"Then change clothes puppy. And make sure it's something warm."

Jou nodded and turned to the bags. He searched through them and found a pair of baggy, black pants who looked warm, and was very soft. Then he pulled out a soft-green collage sweater who also was very warm. Those he had bought today, so they smelled like new clothes always do: Plastic.

He also took out a pair of black boxers and a pair of thick cotton-socks. He threw off his green jacket and started to pull in his white t-shirt, but stopped and looked over his shoulder.

Kaiba stood leaning against the opposite wall, arms crossed and his eyes looking straight at Jou. A small blush crept up to his face.

"Ehm... Kaiba?"

"Hn?"

"Would you mind to look away?"

Seto sighted, but closed his eyes. Jou turned his head forward again, and pulled of his t-shirt. He held back a wince of pain when cold air hit his wounded body. It felt like cold fire, and hurt like hell.

Without wasting any more time, he took up the green sweater and pulled it over his head, sighing with relief as the soft fabric made him warm. After he had looked over his shoulder to make sure Seto wasn't watching, he threw of his pants, socks and boxer, changing into the warm clothes. When he was done, he turned towards the CEO again.

Kaiba was watching him with a serious expression.

"Are you warmer?"

Jou nodded and stroke away some of his messy hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay."

But it was still freezing in the elevator. Seto felt the cold creeping in to every fibre of his being. Then he remembered what the fairy had said about body-heat.

Yes, he was about to take the advice of a fairy that most defiantly didn't exist. But hey, it was cold!

"Mutt, sit." Jou, who thought that it was some kind of joke from Seto about him being a dog, gave him a glare. "Hey, I'm no dog, ya know."

"Yes you are. Do as I say, I'm serious."

Jou gave him another glare, but sat down on his knees. Seto did the same, and sat very close to Jou, their bodies almost touching.

"Listen to me, mutt. Even if I hate to admit it, it's freezing in here. And, the only way I can figure us to keep warm is to..." He paused and took a deep breath. "...share our body heat."

Jou looked at him and nodded.

"Sure." Seto gave him a glance. "You... agree?" Jou nodded again.

Then he grinned sheepishly.

"Ehm... How'll we do tha'?" Seto groaned inside of him.

"You are so stupid puppy. I'll show you how to share body-heat."

Jou nodded, still sitting on his knees. Seto straightened his legs and took eye-contact with the puppy. He struggled not to blush or allow his voice to break when he said:

"You'll have to sit in my lap." Jou's cheeks went red as a tomato at those words. He wanted to punch Seto for saying that, or at least say no, but didn't.

Instead he rose a little, sat down in-between of Seto's legs with his back against the taller boy's chest. He made a silent gasp as he felt two, strong arms sneak around his waist, pressing him closer into a warm, snuggable body. Instantly, he got warmer, and relaxed into the embrace.

Seto felt dizzy for a moment of the other boy's warmth and the thought "_Mmm... his hair smells yummy_" crossed his mind. He instantly gave himself several mental slaps for that stupid thought.

Yummy? Had he just thought... Yummy? -Twitch-. Nah...

End 

Okay then... This can get interesting! Jou in Seto's lap... drool Well, let me tell you, there's alot o fun to come! Review and give me you thoughts! Hugs


	4. Now, what happened to Bakura?

Heello again! I'm back (oh nooo)! Well, if you enjoyed my other chapters, I think you'll like this one to. I bloody hope so, because it took me time to write it!

BIG Thankies too:

Frommyheart: Happy you liked! And it's never wrong to laugh, your sister is weird not you ;P. Kodak moment... lol! ;) What will happen to Bakura you ask... read and find out :D!

Chibichib: rofl? I know, the fairy rules! –bangs head in wall- Sorry, didn't see that there was a No anonymous reviews thing... Will fix it later on!

Sir Mocha: Loong review there! Well, let me answer some of your questions here!

I put the End in my chapters to mark that... well... that the chap is over, and my end talk starts, that's all.

And maybe your right about things going a bit to fast, but they have liked each other a bit longer time before the elevator 'accident'.

My A/N moments are just to tell you things that need to be said, like Seto has a well-trained, rich ass...;)

And the last, my grammar isn't the best, I'm from Sweden.

Thanks, And I'm happy you liked. I like people that gives tips about my writing, please continue doing so!

The Psychologist: (Your pen-name rule!) I love you too! And work in progress, as you can see.

xMizzxBx: Thanks, glad you liked it! And I know, Seto/Jou are cuteness synonym!

Jinkoushinzou: Hehhe... you never know, now do you? Thankies!

THANK YOU REVIEWERS!

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing. But you never know, do you XD.

Pairings: Same, Seto/Jou Ryou/Bakura Yugi/Yami... eventually, Anzu/Death. And death is not an OC...evil laughs is heard in the background.

Warnings: My lame writing, Anzu bashing and boy/boy relations.

Read and review, that's my last words.

Chapter4

Jou's POV

I look at my clock. I've been sitting in Kaibas lap for like an eternity, smelling his wonderful scent (cinnamon), and need to know how long it has been since I first did the stupid thing of agreeing to sit there. It's been...

Oh.

Heh.

Five minutes.

Oh crap, what was that? I just heard a grumbling noise, and it weren't from far away. There it was again! I look around myself, almost breaking my neck doing so. Hey, I fell like an owl...

"Mutt?" Kaiba's warm breath tickles my ear, almost making me shiver.

"Mhm?"

"Was that your stomach grumbling?" I blink. Whoa, never thought of that possibility. Now I felt that I was very hungry. Hey, I haven't had anything today.

Beside that super-sized Hawaii-pizza and coke. And those three super-sized chocolate ice-creams and coke. And of course those muffins, with... coke. And...

What I'm a growing boy, damnit!

"...Maybe..."

Seto sigh very deeply, and I more feel it than hear it.

"Well, if you're hungry, I have some yoghurt in my pocket."

I turn my head and raise an eyebrow towards the CEO.

"Why tha hell do ya have yoghurt in you pocket?"

Seto shrugged his shoulders.

"I was going to eat it in the limo home..."

"Ah."

Silence.

"...So, you want some?"

I smile and nod happily.

"Sure thing Kaiba! And thank ya."

He mutters something I can't hear and he gives me a cup with strawberry-yoghurt. I open the lid and look hungrily at it, my mouth watering. Then I remember something.

"Hey, do ya have a spoon?"

Silence.

"...in the limo."

I groan looking at the yoghurt. So close, but yet so far away. Than, my hunger gets the best of me. I stick my index-fingertip into the pinkish yoghurt and take it out again.

Quickly, I put it in my mouth and lick it of inside of my mouth. It taste like heaven.

I dip my finger again, scooping up more of the strawberry-tasting food and take it into my mouth. I moan a little, it taste sooo good!

Seto's POV

I groan quietly from behind Jou and take a better grip around his waist. I try to push him away from my groin, where my pants are growing a bit tighter.

Could you imagine my total chock and horror when Katsuya starts sucking his finger like that, and starts to moan, MOAN of all stupid things. Why the hell does he have to do that?

Oh no, he did it again. And this time louder. Stupid, sexy puppy, does he have any idea of what he's doing to me at the moment?

"Hey, Kaiba, do ya want some?"

Crap, he's talking to me.

"N...no thanks" I stutter, silently cursing my lower-regions for reacting.

I feel Katsuya shifting a bit, and moving closer to my chest. And to my groin.

"Sure? I mean, it's yer yoghurt after all..."

"I'm fine pup." I say quickly and pull away a little and hit the wall.

I feel the puppy shrug and then see him dip that wonderful finger in the bowl again. He slowly, oh so slowly puts his finger into his mouth and leave it there for a few seconds. I curse whatever god who has decided to put me up to this torture. But I can't look away or close my eyes.

Trying to thing of something else, I take away one of my arms from his waist, instantly missing the warmth of his body, and puts a hand in my coat pocket. Maybe I have something that can entertain me there.

A sly smirk appears in my face when I feel something made of metal against my fingers. I guess I was mistaking earlier, I actually have a spoon.

I pull it out and look at it. It's small and made out of silver. Ah, I remember getting this. I got it from my stupid secretary, as an early Christmas-present, together with a bowl of chocolate. She offered to feed me with it...

Oh...

Now I get it.

Heh.

(Note to self: Fire secretary.) Oh well, now to more important matters.

I take the spoon between my thumb and index-finger, stretch my free arm over Katsuya's shoulder and put it in the yoghurt. Slowly, I bring it to my mouth and eat the yoghurt with a small smirk gracing my lips. Katsuya turned his head with an astonished expression on his face.

I lick my lips taking away some of the sticky food from them.

"But... I thought ya didn' have a spoon..." He almost sounded disappointed. I shrug my shoulders, and take one more spoon-full of the yoghurt.

"Ah well... For once I was wrong, pup." Jou glare at me and then look back to the bowl.

"I'm not a dog..." I hear him muttering a low tone. I lean forward and whisper, my mouth close to his ear:

"I didn't say you are. I say you are a puppy." I feel him shudder slightly, and raise one of my perfect eyebrows. Why would he do that? Was he cold?

Like I care, let's have some more yoghurt! (A/N: way to much sugar in those yoghurts...)

I take another spoon of pinkish food/liquid and raise it towards my mouth. Unfortunately I dropped the sticky yoghurt and it landed (somehow) on my puppy's neck. I heard him yelp and move his hand towards his neck, but I beat him to it.

Out of the blue, like someone was steering me(A/N: -looks up to the sky rolling my thumbs-) I used my finger to take it away from his warm and kissable neck and put my finger in my mouth. Wait, kissable neck!

Another shudder comes from the boy between my legs,(A/N: ...is it just me or does that sound weird?). Then I hear him chuckle.

"Oh, I'm so gonna get ya for tha' moneybags!"

And before I can react, a finger with a lot of yoghurt comes from out of nowhere. I feel the cold, sticky mess end up on my left cheek, my forehead and the tip of my nose.

I feel chocked. No one, and I mean _NO ONE_ has ever dared to put sticky goo in my face.

"Puppy..." I say with a dangerously even and calm voice while I wipe my face with my sleeve. I can feel him shudder again before he answer. "Y...Yeah?"

I smirk to myself and wrap my arms around his waist and grab that bowl of yoghurt.

"You are dead."

Control-room Normal POV.

Ryou was still shaking with laughter and didn't dare to look at Bakura, of fright to get into another fit of laughter. And why the laugh you ask?

Well, if you found a tomb- robber, feared by almost everyone, on the floor wearing something pink, wouldn't you laugh?

Especially, when that something pink was a bunny-costume?

A very fluffy bunny-costume.

With very big, fluffy, pink ears sticking up from the head.

And even more funny; it wouldn't come of.

Bakura did not find this amusing.

At all.

"BLOODY FUCK, STOP LAUGHING ALREADY RYOU" He yelled at his smaller hikari.

Ryou giggled again and flung his arms around his yami's slim waist.

"Aw, but you're so cute 'Kura!" He squealed and hugged his huggable yami again.

The tomb-robber groaned. "Don't call me cute..." he muttered, but not with so much anger. Damn that Ryou who had found his weak spot...

A whooping sound was once again heard and Emelie came back again. She smiled happily and ate a candy-bar.

"Well, how're you doing?" Before Bakura or Ryou could answer, Emelie turned to the screens again and giggled.

"Hehe, their all messy! Oh, I wonder what will happen next!

Jou's POV.

Shit.

Double Shit.

Triple shit.

Four...

Oh, you get the idea. And why all the cursing you ask? Well, a certain CEO -Cough Kaiba Cough- have won again.

Won what? Oh, only the whole make-the-other-teen-more-dirty-with-strawberry-yoghurt competition. Sure, I got some in his face, but he got it...

Well...

ALL FUCKING OVER ME!

I glare up at him, under some of my sticky bangs of, now, pink hair. He stands tall, like five- thousand feet above me, smirking with an empty bowl of yoghurt in his hand.

I try to wipe away some of the goo away from my face, but find that I have a lot of it on my hands to. That came from a weak attempt of defending my face.

Too bad Kaiba is a teeny, weenie little stronger than me.

Like a ant against a giant stronger than me. Sure, he looks like a scrawny little computer-nerd but is not as hell weak as you'd expect. Why didn't he have like Arnold Schwarzenegger-muscles so you'd be fucking prepared!

I hear him chuckle and give him another glare. His clothes aren't even a bit messy...

"So, puppy. Have we learned not to disobey you're master, hm?" I growl at him and try to stand. "Shut the fuck up ya..." I can't finish the sentence.

And no, it's not because Kaiba jumped me and kissed the living daylights out of me, the silly thought. It's because my ribs caught fire.

Not literally of course.

No, the pain from my fathers earlier beating decided to mock me. I bit back a scream, but let out a painful groan between clenched teeth. I fell backwards against the floor, and then got another shot of pain, this time from my back. This time, I screamed, short but loudly.

A lonely tear ran down my cheek, but I didn't wipe it away, to preoccupied with the pain. I clutched my stomach who shot another wave of pain through me.

"Katsuya! Are you alright?" I hear someone sit down next to me, and the next second someone touched my forehead softly. The hand is cool against my forehead, and make me feel a little better.

Almost.

I cry out loud again, because the pain was back. Then someone lifted me up into a warm chest. Cinnamon filled my nostrils. My eyes shot wide open and my mouth fell open.

I only knew one person who smelled like that, and he was also the only one in the elevator besides me. And a conclusion hit me hard.

Kaiba.

Was.

Holding.

Me.

In his arms.

Funny how pain can go away fast, huh? Suddenly, all I could feel was the wonderful warmth and smell from Seto Kaiba. I think that I actually fainted for a split second, but then someone shake me, instantly waking me up.

"Katsuya? Talk to me damnit!"

I lift my head out of the warmth and look straight into the worried eyes of Seto Kaiba. He is only a few inches from my face.

"... sorry..:" I mutter and look to the side. I feel him put a hand on my forehead again.

"Your fever is getting worse. You feel like a frying-pan." I giggle a little at the thought of me as a frying-pan, but stop quickly when I see the serious expression on Kaibas face.

...witch by the way is a little to close for comfort.

I try to pull away a little, but discover that I'm trapped by two very strong arms who are sneaked around my back and holds me over the floor. Fin ding nowhere else to go, I move closer into his chest and melt into the warmth of the arms. I feel sleepy...

I soon fell into the wonderful world of dreamland.

Aaww... That's cute, I guess... Me loves Seto and Jou! Well, review and I'll see ya in the next chapter. Give me a piece of yer minds!


	5. Seto's love for Yoghurt

Heeeelloo everyone! What a marvellous day, don't ya all agree? ... not? Ah well, I think it is, so let me be happy! You see, I got so many nice reviews so I got happy!

BIG thanks to:

Chibichib: Oooh... I'm such a moron XD, rofl... hehe, anyway, thankies, yoghurt is the thing that brings ya all together! –huggles you!-

Frommyheart: Ah yes, a pink bunny costume. I'm sooo evil! And I have seen him wearing it XD! Ah yes, we all love strawberry-yoghurt, don't we? Thanks for yer reviews!

FireieGurl: hehe, thankies! And I know, Jou/Seto is cuteness! Thanks yet again!

Pharaohessl: Yogurt, Yoghurt, tomato, tomato... ;) Thanks for your review!

Jinkoushinzou: Shh, it was a secret ;) Ah well, don't go and tell people what happened! Hmm... may write continuation, we'll see...

Inu-hottie: Can I say cute you ask? CutecutecutecutecuteC-U-T-E! See, I could say it! ah well... NO NOT THE FLYING MONKEYS! –runs away in the speed of light-

The Psychologist: Thankies, thank you! Glad you like it, and yet again: YOUR PEN-NAME RUUULES! –cough- Ah well... Yes, I like to update fast, and will continue doing so as long as I get good reviews... As it looks now, it will be done quite fast! ;) Thanks again!

XMizzxBx: Hehe, well it was Jou's thought, not mine! I certainly do not think that it was a silly idea... ;) Well, things might happen, you never know!

XxSexiItxX: Hey, your good at reviewing! And yes, I meant Holiday. I'm not so good at spelling, and my computer didn't correct me, so... Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you liked it!

Sir Mocha: Well, have you ever seen someone eat their yoghurt with their fingers, while moaning? A person you have a crush on? So, there you have the explanation to Kaibas turn on seeing a total hot Jou eating yoghurt! (And I will continue doing my A/N, live with it.)

Thanks for the review!

THANKS AGAIN REVIEWERS! 

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Pairings: You know them!

Warnings: Well... Seto a bit OOC, but still. Anzu bashing, boy/boy love and stuff... And Jou say... not really kid-readable things...-hint-hint- -nudge-nudge-

Review please! I love reviews, specially long and nice ones!

Chapter 5

Seto's POV

I sigh deeply, looking at the sleeping boy in my arms. He has a satisfied grin on his face and looks happy. I can't help to smile to, he looks so darn adorable!

Wait... adorable?

Hell, I can't deny it anymore! I like the stupid blonde mutt. He is my puppy. At least I want him to be. But he hates me, I'll have to live with that...

He turns a bit in my arms, and snuggle closer to my chest, and make me chuckle a bit. Like a puppy snuggling closer to his master.

I lift him up slightly and shift so I can lean against the wall behind me. I stretch my legs straight out and then put my puppy in my lap so he leans his side against me and has his head on my shoulder. I feel his warm breath on my cheek, and smile a little. It tickles slightly, but I can't complain...

My arms sneak around his waist and I pull him closer to me, and I feel so warm. After a while, a let one of my hand wander up to his hair. I've always wondered how his hair feels like.

Well right now it's a little sticky with yoghurt.

But it still smells like Jou. I slowly let my fingers run through his silky mane and sigh. The locks easily glide through my slender fingers and I sigh again with a loving smile playing on my lips and a soft expression in my eyes. Ah yes, I like that feeling. A lot.

"Stop tha'..." I suddenly hear Jou mutter. I freeze. Oh. My. God. If he knows that I'm playing with his hair, I'm dead. Oh yeah, so dead.

"Mutt?" I whisper, dreading to hear his answer.

"Leave my pizza alone... Hey Easter-bunny, hands of my pizza..."

I sweat-drop. He's asleep. Dreaming about pizza... and Easter-bunnies... That's so Jou.

I start playing with his hair again. This time, I try to clean it a bit. But soon I give up. It's just too sticky. So, what's a man to do? Well, start playing with the hair like before.

Then I see the large stains of pink on his cheeks.

No, it's not a blush, it's yoghurt.

Maybe I should get it away from his face. I use my thumb to take away a little of it from his cheek and then look for something to clean it of with. Unfortunately, I see no other choice then to lick it of. I put my thump in my mouth (A/N: Aaw) and clean it of.

I continue this procedure (not enjoying it at all, have in mind) until there's only a little left on his nose. I reach out to take it away with a finger, but stop in mid-air. A thought, not at all hentai, had just crossed my mind.

I look at Jou to make sure that he's fast asleep, before I lean down and quickly kiss it away. My lips were only on his nose for a mere second, but I still feel tingly all over. I actually kissed him. Well only on the nose, but still! His skin tasted... like strawberry-yoghurt of course, but also slightly of... peach. I like peach.

I slowly lick some yoghurt of my lips and look at Jou's sleeping face. He still smiles a little, but his eyebrows are down in a frown.

"Katsuya..." I whisper softly, only to see if he's awake.

"-mumble- yummy cinnamon... want more... –snore-.

I stare at him. Cinnamon? That he have dreams about pizza I can understand, but cinnamon?

Weird.

"Oh... Seto..." he groan suddenly and two arms wrap themselves around my neck.

My eyes grow even bigger. Did he just groan my name in his sleep? Wonder what he's dreaming about. I probably make him dream nightmares...

"...please more... gods, don't stop!" He moans and snuggles into my neck.

You know those times when people say that hell would freeze over?

Oh yeah, it's the bloody fucking North-pole down there right now!

"Seto, again, please! Yes! -moan-. Harder!"

Fuck, my pants just grew VEEERY tight on me!

"MUTT WAKE UP!" I shriek, with a very feminine voice, and clear my throat, so hoping that he just recalled the words, and not the level of my voice.

Too bad that Katsuya seems to sleep very heavily. Like a dead-heavy sleeping. He groans and moan, muttering very nice things in my neck. Okay, I have to make him wake up, and fast! I do the only thing I can figure:

I bring my mouth to his ear, take a deep breath and...

"MUTT!"

Somewhere else, far, far away...

"Lucy, did you here that?" (High class British accent.)

"No dear, go to sleep..."

Back in the elevator, Jou's POV.

I had one of the nicest dreams ever, Kaiba doing very nice things to me (A/N: No, I will not tell you what, use you imagination) when suddenly a very loud yell shakes my brain.

And yes I do have one of those. Brains I mean.

I wake up with a yelp of: "I'm up!" and open my eyes. My gaze meet a very nice, pale neck which looks very warm and very snuggable. Hm... Where have I seen one of those...

Oh shit.

I swallow and pull back a bit. It seems that I'm sitting in the lap of a very angry (A/N: and amazingly hot XD) Kaiba. And did I mention that he looks angry?

Yeah, thought so.

"What the hell were you dreaming, mutt? You were moaning..."

I suddenly see a faint tinge of pale red on the CEO's cheeks. Oh my god, I didn't scream his name did I? I think I recall that I did it in my dream. But hey who wouldn't if they had a very dominant, hot and steamy Seto Kaiba on top of you...

NO STUPID THOUGHTS!

I'm sooooo happy that my pants are loose ones.

"Mutt? Answer me!" I blink and think as hard as I can.

"Um... I dreamt about... a monster?" Okay, I don't have any imagination, so sue me.

Or don't, I don't have any money.

Moving on...

Seto was looking at me with a very amused expression. A smirk slowly made its way to his lips. Oh no, I did not like that...

"Is that so? I thought you sounded quite... satisfied I must say." I blush to a deep crimson at that double meaning, and look away.

"Well... Yer wrong Kaiba! My dream wasen' nice!" A little white lie, won't hurt anyone...

I thought.

I feel a hand grab my cheek and, not to softly, turns it again so my eyes meet two blue ones, that are extremely beautiful. And is glittering mischievously to mine.

"I think that you are lying...puppy." He whisper softly, making me shiver. Then a very evil smile appears on his face and I gulp. "Do you know what sleep-talking is?"

Oh crap.

Oh shit.

OH BLOODY MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE TRIPLE SHIT CRAP!

Heh. That also means that I'm dead. I love you all, Yugi, Honda, Ryou, even you Bakura and Yami. Shizuka, Mai... No, hell no! No, I'm not saying Anzu, I don't love her.

I will miss you all! (Again, not Anzu...)

"...yeah?" I say with a weak voice and close my eyes. If I talked in my sleep, I must have said something about Seto.

"Well, it turns out that you bark in your sleep mutt. Loud."

I can feel my cheeks grow redder by the second. God, I hate him for doing this...

"R...Really?" I stutter and wrap my arms around myself, finding that I'm cold, even though I'm in Seto's lap. And one of his arms is around my waist. And the other is...

I snap my eyes open.

What the...

-Blush-

Is that hand really... on my lips? Well it's more like one finger, but still...

"And..."he whispers face less then an inch from mine,"...I think I did 'bad' things to you in that dream. Did I?" I blush even deeper. Why the hell did he have to sound so fucking

tempting?

Suddenly, an evil plan pops out of my brain and I smirk. My blush disappear in a blink of an eye. Well, can he be tempting, I can to! And if he ask later about it, I'll blame my fever.

Yes, it was indeed a fool-proof plan.

I smile seductively and touch his jaw with one finger. An amused smile cross my features as he jerked a little from my soft touch. His arm around me is still holding me tight though.

"Well" I mutter "You'd like tha' huh? Me havin' dirty dreams about ya?"

I snicker when I see an astonished expression on his face, and a small blush on his cheeks. Then, as suddenly as it came, it disappeared, leaving me only with a cold and stern expression.

"No, I wouldn't mutt. It only scares the living daylights out of me."

Wow.

That hurts.

Sure, he's given me insults before, but that...

Hell, I even feel a little teary-eyed...(tell anyone I thought that and you're dead.)

Not caring about how cold it is, I pull away from Kaiba and rise from the floor. I'm rather cold than in that bastards arms again.

"Fine" I say with an even voice. "Be that way."

Then I sit down next to my stuff and wrap my arms around my cold body.

"Mutt, stop that. It's cold. We need to..."

"No, we don't. I'll rather freeze my ass off, thank you very much."

Silence.

Very uncomfortable silence.

One of those silences that get the air to buzz.

A silence so thick that you could slice it with a knife.

Yeah, you get it, It's quiet in the elevator.

After a good five minutes, I look at Kaiba under my messy hair. His eyes are closed, and he holds his arms crossed over his chest. I shiver slightly from the cold. My breath come out of my mouth as white clouds and I rub my hands together to gain some warmth.

No luck there, I'm still cold.

I move myself over to my knees and start to look through my bags. The brilliant thought that I might have a pair of gloves and a cap just crossed my mind.

I get to a blue bag and start to look it through. And to my great happiness I find a pair of thick gloves, but no cap. Ah well, better then nothing, right?

When I pull the gloves out, a thin black box falls out on the floor. I stare at it with large eyes. I remembered when I bought that.

Flashback 

_Yugi frowned when he looked at the price of_ _the beautiful necklace._

"_Jou, It's way to expensive! I mean, where will you find 1200$?"_

_I smiled towards my small friend and lift up the safire necklace._

"_Don' worry Yug, I have the money. I've been savin' all my salary from the pizza parlour, an' it's enough! I actually can afford somethin' nice fer' Kaiba..."_

_A deep silence fell over us. I closed my honey-eyes hard and cursed myself. I hadn't told anyone about my new feelings for Kaiba. Oh yeah, Yugi was going to kill me._

"_...for Kaiba, heh? Gee, I wondered when you two would hook up..." _

_I snap my eyes wide open and stare at my short friend. He's looking at the necklace, a smirk gracing his lips._

"_Wah'?"_

_Yugi smiled towards me again._

"_Well, you two are so obvious." _

_I shake my head and hold up my hands._

"_Hey, stop right there bud. There's nothin' between me an' moneybags."_

_Yugi blinked and his eyes grew bigger. (A/N: If it's possible...)_

"_But... why would you buy such a gift for him then?"_

_I shrug and smile sadly towards my friend while walking towards the cash._

"_Well, never lose yer hopes, right?"_

End Flashback 

I sigh and pick up the box. Slowly, I open the lid and take a good look at the necklace. The wonderful safire shine towards me, and almost make me smile. It remind me of Seto's eyes.

That necklace had cost me almost all of my hard earned money, and for what?

Now I had to leave it back. I look for the receipt but, two my great horror and sorrow, it's gone. Then I remember, I threw it away because I didn't want myself to back out. That gift was going to the CEO and nowhere else...

"Who did you buy that for, mutt?"

Oh great, we're back to the insults.

"None of yer' business, moneybags." I answer angrily. "Besides, it doesn't matter anymore, since I'm not givin' it away anymore..." I bite my lip and curse inside my head.

"And why not? You couldn't afford keeping it for more than a day? I'm surprised a shop lent something so expensive to a puppy..."

I slowly put the necklace back into the box and carefully lay it in the blue bag again. Then I lean against the wall and close my eyes.

Okay, I know what you all are thinking. Where's the shouting, the angry growling, the cat-fight...

Maybe not the cat-fight, but you get what I mean.

Well, I'm tired of this. Me trying to give good insults back to Kaiba, me always failing in

doing so, him calling me stupid over and over...

I'm just so bloody sick of it!

So now, I'm just going to ignore that bastard. He has made me go over the edge for the last time. If he wish to speak to me, he'd better apologize first.

OooooH! I'm sooo sorry! But it had to be done, I have to make Seto suffer and say that word... You know what I mean...

Please review and tell me your thoughts!


	6. Kick in Kaibas ass!

Yep, I'm back! The almighty Emelie! Blonde midget queen! Oh well... On with the story!

Noo, wait a second! Those of you reading my new story, please have this in mind: I will not be bale to update so fast as I do with this one. The reason I'm fast with this is that is already finished, and I just have to change things you tell me to change.

And A puppy's crazy Valentine is FAR from done... Just a little information-block for you... Now, on to more important things...

BIG thankies to:

Nikki Mustang the Ravenclaw: Ooh, long pen-name there... Ah well, thank you for the review. Sorry about the divider things, but they don't come with when I update! I'll try to fix it, promise! I'm glad you liked, and hope you'll review again!

Pharaohessl: Cute and aggravating, those are my second names:P ;) Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you liked!

anne-rice-fan: Thankies, my buttons are very nice, I agree. Nice outcomes too, don't ya think? Glad you liked, and thanks for the review!

Akira Tosiyama: I followed your advice, and put up the rating, thanks for telling me. I'm quite bad at the rating thingies! Thanks for the review!

Chibichib: Thank you, glad you liked! –huggle back!-

XxSexiItxX: I know! I'm so mean to him, almost as mean as the rich CEO-bastard! –cough- yeah. Great that you liked, thankies! (and where do you get one of those Jou plushies?)

SesshyGirlFluffy: He, I'm happy you liked it! ;) I hope it didn't take to long before I updated, and that you survived long enough to read it! Thanks for the review, it made me really happy!

The Psychologist: You're back;)! Ah well, thankies for the cuteness thing, I hope that Kaiba isn't to OOC... Thanks for the review yet again!

Shadow kitsune 67: Ah yes, Seto must be punished... :P Thanks for the review, and I'm happy you enjoyed the fic!

Forever-FFN: thankies! And believe me, I already have several Seto/Jou fans after me, nagging holes in my head... ;P nah, jus' kidding! I'm very happy for the review, it made me all...warm and fuzzy! Hope the yoghurt will taste good!

AnimeNymph: Hi ya! Aww... thankies, I'm happy that you like the fic! –sniffle- Your favourite? Oh my God! Thank you, Thank you THANK YOU!

Sir Mocha: Hey, Jou wants to show Kaiba that he's not so poor and stuff... and he has a crush on him too, so yeah... ;) yeah I'd like to be in that elevator too... –droool- Thanks for the review!

xMizzxBx: Kick Seto Kaiba in the ass? Hmm... I'll consider... ;P Nah, I'm to short to reach there, ya know... Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you liked it!

THANKS AGAIN REVIEWERS! 

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Besides the clothes I wear :P.

Pairings: ...if you haven't figured that out yet... Seto/Jou Ryou/Bakura Yugi/Yami and of course Anzu/Death...

Warnings: A tiny bit OOC-ish acting and, like, MAJOR Anzu bashing! Boy/boy relationship!

Read 'n Enjoy lads and lasses!

Chapter 6

Seto's POV.

I scream at myself, hating what I just said to my puppy. He actually was touching me with those nice and soft fingers. And I enjoyed it! And the way he talked to me...

I almost purred god-damnit! Purred as a little kitty-cat...

And now he's not talking to me. At all. Not even to answer back at my insults! And it makes me angry! And a bit sad to.

Wait, did I say sad? Yeah, I did. And I am, I want him to talk to me again, even if it's only to give me insults. And I wish that he would talk in that suggestive way again.

Why the hell did I have to say that I'm disgusted by him, when I feel the exact opposite!

Suddenly I figure it out. Why I got jealous before when I found that necklace, why I cared for him, why I enjoyed having him in my arms, why I said his hair smelled yummy...

No, wait, I didn't say that his hair smelled yummy, did I? Crap, I did.

Oh well, back to the matter at hand.

I felt all those things, because... I like him. No, more that that, I lo... I l... I love him.

The realization hit me hard. I love that stupid, messy, loud, cute, adorable, sexy puppy.

And I want him, no, _need_ him to be mine. And he will. Soon enough, Jou will be mine.

When I get him to talk to me again, that is.

But how I'd do that?

I start thinking really hard. What's that word you say when you wish to apologize? Jeez, I hadn't said that to anyone but Mokuba, and not very often...

Wait, I got it!

I open my blue eyes, who now glows with a caring light.

"Mu..." No, wait. "Katsuya?"

He doesn't even give me a glance. Well, this starts good.

"Katsuya, would you please look at me?" Even though he tries to hide it, he's looking at me under one sticky bang of hair.

"What?" He snaps.

I take a deep breath. This was not going to be easy.

"I've been thinking a bit. And I..."

I'm suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Jou? Kaiba? Guys, can you hear me?"

Hey, I recognize that chirpy voice: Yugi. Bloody hell, what does he want!

Jou fly up from the floor with a happy and relived look on his face.

"Yeah buddy! I hear ya. Where are ya?"

It's quite for a second, and then you hear a low giggle.

"Um... Right outside the door."

I stare at the elevator door with large eyes, and so does Jou.

"What are you talking about Mouto?" I ask coldly. "The elevator is stuck and..."

"Wait a second" another voice interrupted, namely Yami's. "You have been in there for three hours, but haven't tried to open them?"

My brain froze. In that second I died a little inside.

He don't mean... He can't possibly...

With a screeching sound, the elevator doors open slowly. In the opening is Yugi and the taller Yami looking at us with smug grins. Well, Yami has a smug grin, and Yugi has a happy smile that's almost cracking his head in the middle.

"You've been at the third floor all along, and could have opened the door at any time!" Yugi declared. I stare at him with a totally choked expression.

That door could have been open at any time! And we could've got out of here in no time!

I hate my life sometimes.

I turn to look at Jou, but to my big surprise, he's already out, bags in hands. He doesn't even turn to give me a last glance.

"Common guys. Let's go home, I've to wrap ma' presents." And that's the last I saw of mister Katsuya before he disappeared into the crowds of people still shopping in the mall.

Yugi and Yami looks at me one last time before they wave and run after Jou. And me? Well, what else could I do, I picked up my bags and started walking towards the stairs.

I will never use an elevator again, that's for sure...

Jou's POV.

I'm so close to crying. Not that I'd ever admit that out loud. And why my miserable feelings?

Well, that I'm not in Seto Kaiba's arms should be enough. I walk/run through the mall, hoping to get to the door before I start crying. Then someone grabs my arm.

I turn and look into the purple eyes of Yugi and Yami. They both look worried.

"Jou, are you..." Yugi slowly begins, but I cut him of short. (A/N: Get it, cut Yugi short! Bwaha!... on with the story...)

"I'm fine Yug. I just wanna get home, tha's all."

The short boy nods and open his mouth to say something else, but is once again interrupted, this time by a squeaky, feminine, high-pitched voice.

"Yugi! Jou! DARLING YAMI!" Oh crap, guess who. Anzu, that's bloody who! (A/N: Yeah, I don't like her, you'll notice...)

We all turn and see a sweaty Anzu running towards us. Hell, I thought we ditched her in the clothes-stores...

Anzu has now reached us, and jumps on Yami, hugging him until he turns blue. I look at him with a empathic look. Poor Yami, being a hot Egyptian pharaoh wasn't easy.

"Oh, I just had such a terrible experience," Anzu cried. "I got stuck in the moving staircases, and had to stand there for three hours!"

We stare at her with big eyes and mouths agape. Okay, I knew she was stupid, but still...

Normal POV

Suddenly, before anyone of the three boys could say anything to Anzu about how incredibly dumb she was, a loud roar was heard from behind them.

"... AND WHEN I CATCH YOU EVIL BLONDE MIDGET, I WILL MAKE YOU'RE LIFE A LIVING NIGHTMARE!"

And can you guess who we all see running around a corner?

Well first, a blonde very short girl, about Yugi's height, who's followed by...

... a pink, big fluffy bunny shouting curses in Egyptian.

That's what Jou first thought when he saw them, but then when they got closer, he saw that said bunny was none other than...

His eyes went wide as dinner-plates.

"BAKURA!" They all shouted in disbelief. Or, Yugi, and Jou shouted, Yami laughed his head off, and Anzu just looked dumb, wondering where the fluffy bunny was going.

Ah yes, it was the tomb-robber Bakura, who wore a big bunny costume with big ears. When

he saw them, he actually didn't stop to kill the dumb-struck teens because they saw him in that costume.

No, he was looking at the blonde midget, ready to kill.

"Oh, I got you now..." he muttered. The midget was standing in front of Anzu with a big smile on her lips.

"Oops, sorry Bakura, I'll take it away soon..."

"SOON IS NOT ENOUGH!" The white-haired boy screamed, and threw a flash of purple light to destroy the blonde midget of doom.

Or, well send her to the Shadow Realm.

But that did not happen. The blonde smiled again and stopped time for a moment (A/N: Yes, I can do that, my fic, my rules!). Then she turned to the readers.

"Well, it's past my bedtime, and I have to get home, so I'll just evaporate into thin air, leaving the "poor" person behind me to go to the Shadow Realm. So, good bye and review later please!"

And with that, she disappeared, letting time go as normal again, and let the pink bunny costume disappear, leaving Bakura with only a pair of black leather pants on. (A/N: -drowns in drool from Bakura fans-)

The purple flash hit Anzu straight in her stomach, seeing that Bakura had aimed to Emelie's face, and she disappeared into the Shadow Realm, where she died a slow and painful death.

For a second, everyone stared at the spot Anzu had been standing, and the next they all started dancing shouting:

"BULL'S-EYE!"

END 

Yay, happy ending!

No, don't get me wrong, this was not the last chapter, silly thought! Oh no, Seto and Jou have to get together before that happens.

Please Review, and have a nice day!

Oh and by the way...

-Kick-

Seto: OUCH! What the... –holds his ass-

Me: Did that from my reviewers own asking. Have a nice day!


	7. A Delivery?

Hello everyone! I know last chapter was really short, but don't worry, this one's longer AND better!

Seto: Promises, promises... this one sucks like the rest...

Me: -Twitch- I can make you date Anzu, if that's what you want...

Seto: NOOO! The story is great! Read and review!

Me:

BIG THANKIES TOOOO:

XxSexiItxX: HI AGAIN! No, I'm sorry, but Seto Kaiba never say sorry... (he really deserved that kick in the ass, didn't he?) I'm happy you're also happy over our "loss" of Anzu!

Bakura in bunny-costumeFunny

Bakura in only leather-pants: priceless...

Thanks and please review soon again!

SisterOfTheOrichalcos: Nice name ya got there... Yeah, Kaiba's ass IS blue, tehe... I've seen it XD! –cough- yeah. Thanks, I'm glad you like!

Ja ne Kat: Heh, thanks, I'm happy she's gone to! XD I waited and waited to be able to get rid of her... Ah well, thanks for the review, and I'm glad you liked!

Anne-rice-fan: I KNOW! ANZU IS GONE FOREVER! –dance a happydance!- I don't like her... ah well, thanks for the review!

Nikki Mustang the Ravenclaw: Nah, not so many more hurtful things for Kaiba, after all he has to be in shape when he and Jou... does stuff . NO NOT WRITERS BLOCK! I hope that I don't get that, cause then alot of people will kill me...

Thanks for the review, and hugs!

Gbheart: Thanks!

Chibichib: Your reviews always make me happy! I know, Anzu isn't the smartest person, hehe... Thanks and review again soon!

Aifos: -bows deeply- well thank you! I'm glad you loved it Hugs!

Jinkoushinzou: ... yeah. ;) I'm happy I'm taller then Yugi, it feels good! Mm... du har rätt om krympburken... fast den är INTE rosa! Den är blå. Just det, blå! Med midget-skrift!

...if anyone asks, this was written in Swedish, so... yeah. Ah well, thankies!

Pharaohessl: Gosh, what a long review! And only happy things! oh, I wouldn't end it there, not even I are so evil! Heh, I know, maybe it's annoying that I'm in this fic... But hey, as you say, I'm quite funny! Lol, thanks for the review (and the comment about my appearances, I feel happier now!)

Serena 714: Great that you don't like her either! But, ehm... Yami belongs to Yugi in my opinion, since they shag like bunnies in summerheat... Thanks for the review!

The Psychologist: Yay, you're back! And you wrote a long and happy review! Great that you liked it! –sobsob- poor you, I hope that the person you like will like you back, you deserve it! –huggles- Thanks again!

FireieGurl: Thanks! Hugs and plushies to you!

AnimeNymph: Hey, I missed you! Noo, I wouldn't end it there, no way! The end will be... more interesting. Hugs and thankies!

XMizzxBx: Thanks! Oooh, interview? Hope it went well! Poor Anzu, I think not! ;) Ah well. Your right, she's stupid. Thanks again, and it's great to have you back!

Harrysloverdracosangel:D Thanks! I'm glad you liked! Hugs!

Yume Ishmaru: XD I know! Bakura in suit rules! –gives an ice-bag and slap Bakura- Mean Kura, don't hit people!

Thanks again!

Green Eggs and Ham: mmm... eggs... Oh, sorry! What do you mean poor Jou and Seto! They are happy! (Jou/Seto: -plot on how to kill authoress) ehehehe... I'm happy you liked the Bunny-Bakura thing! AND YAY I SAY AS WELL! ANZU IS DEAD!

...Yeah, thanks again

Gemoflostsouls: Heh, you're most welcome! It was my pleasure to send her there... hehehe... AH! Alright, alright, here's the fic! (Thanks again!)

THANKS AGAIN REVIEWERS! 

Disclaimer: We've been through this sooo many times... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

-sobsob-

Pairings: You know 'em, but I'll tell ya anyways: Seto/Jou Yugi/Yami Bakura/Ryou Anzu... well she's dead so never mind her! (like I ever did)

Warnings: My crappy writing and maybe some spell errors. Boy/boy love and lots of it! Not much Anzu-bashing ... mehe...

Read 'n Review chaps!

Chapter 7

Seto's POV, Christmas.

I smile, looking at my brother unwrapping his many Christmas gifts. Some are from me, some from the servants and lots from his friends.

Me? I received one gift from Mokie, a very nice, brand new laptop. It's dark blue with my name, Seto, on it in silver letters. And I love it, it works great. I'm working on it right now, so I have to look away from my happy brother and on to the screen.

And of course, if you look closer at our fire-wood, you'll see a lot of gifts from my fans. Stuff that I hadn't even bothered opening, either because I had no interest of what the boxes contained, or that I was afraid that it might be something cute an fluffy within them. And I don't like fluffy things. If it's not a certain blonde puppy...

"Big brother?" I suddenly hear my brother ask. I look at him and give him one of my rare and honest smiles. "What is it Mokie?"

Mokuba's smile widen at the nickname. "Well, how do you like your presents?" I nod to the computer, witch currently showing some very boring stocks.

"It works perfectly, thank you Mokuba."

My raven-haired brother looks very pleased with himself, and he goes back to unwrapping his presents. And I go back to the 'amazing' world of stocks again.

After about half an hour, the doorbell rings. I get up and tell Mokuba that I'll go, saving him the trouble of stopping the unwrapping. My steps are heavy while I walk through the corridor to the door. It's big and made completely out of oak. Ah yes, it looks wonderful.

I open the door and look coldly at the person standing there. It's a postman. Or more like a post-girl, but still. Someone who deliver letters. She has blond hair in a pony-tail and is quite short, with big blue chibi-eyes. (A/N: Wonder who thaaat can be...)

She smiles sweetly from under her red hat, and she hold's out a package to me.

"Here you go mister Kaiba." I look suspiciously at the thin package. It's wrapped with some white paper, and has a blue ribbon around it.

"What is it?"

The postman/girl shrugs and push the package into my arms.

"Don' know. Not my business. I hope you'll enjoy it!"

And with that, the girl in red runs away, laughing manically. I stare after her, my mouth wide open. Not until Mokuba whines from the living-room that it's cold, I recall that the door is still open. I close it and look closer at the package.

It looks innocent, but I've been fooled before.

I shudder, remembering that time I received that big package last year, containing a fan-girl dressed only in a bikini jumping on me screaming that she wanted to carry my child...

Let's think about this package instead.

It's not big enough to contain a person, nor a bomb or something like that. I wonder how I'll get to know what it is...

A wonderful idea crossed my mind, and a light-bulb appeared over my head. I could open it and see what it was! Yes, I'm truly a genius.

I walk back to the living-room, telling Mokuba to go to bed. Surprisingly, he goes without any complains. Maybe there is something as Christmas miracles after all...

Sighing, I sit down on the couch with the package in my hand. Slowly, I pull the ribbon and make it fall of into my lap. I carefully unwrap the paper and put it beside me.

I stare at the thing I'm now holding in both of my trembling hands.

A thin, black box.

A very familiar thin, black box.

With shaking hands, I take of the lid. I shouldn't get my hopes to high, I mean it could be

anything, from anyone and...

Oh.

Holy.

Shit.

This was not happening. I'm so dreaming. I even pinch my arm to see if I'm awake.

-Ouch!-

I'm awake alright. So it was true. I wasn't dreaming.

I smile and pick up the wonderful silver necklace with the safire in the heart-pendant. I notice that's there a little note in the box too. Still holding the necklace carefully in my hand, I read the note.

Merry Christmas moneybags. /Katsuya.

I smile and look at the necklace again. I only can think of one thing that would be a better present, and that could not be kept in a box...

Shit, I'm thinking about that rabid fan-girl again! I need an egg-nog...

_Two weeks later, first day at school._

_Normal POV._

"Gooood morning students, this is your radio updater, Lindsay Ego, and I'm going to chat you through the last hour of freedom in the hall!

"Oh great" Jou muttered to Yugi. Both boys were in really crappy moods, but for different causes.

Yugi was tired, and he looked like he had troubles walking. When Jou had asked him about it, he had blushed and started talking about something else. All of you that's not totally naive knows what Yugi's walking issues are, and those who don't know will not be told.

And Jou? Well, he hoped he wouldn't meet Kaiba that day, because he had done the stupid thing of sending him that bloody necklace. And surely, he would never hear the end of it from him...

"HEY GUYS I HAVE, LIKE, THE BIGGEST NEWS!" Jou and Yugi suddenly heard a high-pitched voice squeal behind them.

They turned around, only to see Bella Zyxonivisk(A/N: Admit it, it's an unique surname XD!), the biggest bladder-mouth in all of Domino city, running past them towards her friends.

They were all Seto Kaibas nr1 fans, and knew about everything about him. Even the colour, size and motives on his boxers.

Yugi and Jou decided to stay and listen to whatever news the rabid fan-girl could have, because it would most certainly be about Kaiba. And it's always good to have some dirty stuff about Kaiba up your sleeve.

The red-haired girl panted heavily for a long time before she squealed to her friends.

"Seto, he's wearing a... a..." She breathed heavily again before finishing. "... A necklace! With a heart-pendant! He's in love girls, IN LOVE!"

And with that, she passed put, together with the rest of girls.

Jou felt his heart fly up to his throat. Kaiba was wearing that necklace? What could that mean...

"Jou, didn't you send him a necklace?" Yugi asked from below. Jou nodded and blinked.

"And his wearing it?"

Another nod.

"Soo... are you going to talk to him?"

Another nod.

"Good, because he's coming up right behind us."

Jou shrieked and snapped his head around fast as lightning. And yes, walking slowly, head held up high, came the one and only CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba. In his hand, he held that silver briefcase like he always did, but around his neck there was something new.

Jou's silver necklace that he had sent.

Seto was trying hard not to fall for the temptation of running away from the school, and away from Jou, and he managed. But he still felt very nervous when he walked past Jou, so close that he felt his scent.

"After next lesson puppy, outside by the old oak, be there." Was all he said before he entered the classroom, not even looking at Jou.

One hour later, outside.

Normal POV.

Seto stood under the shade of a tree, waiting for his puppy to turn up. By now, he was so nervous that he almost threw up, but managed to look as cold as always.

Jou walked down the stairs of the school and breathed as calm as he could.

Witch weren't so very calm.

What could the CEO want? To beat him up, to tell him that he thought it was very gross that he liked Kaiba, to kiss the living daylight out of him...

Okay, last alternative was not likely, but still.

Seto saw Jou walking towards him with a nervous look on his face. It felt like an eternity before the teen came under the shade of the tree.

Seto took a deep breath, no turning back now.

Seto's POV.

I take out the silver-necklace from my pocket. Yes, I did take it of a few minutes ago. Not because I didn't like it, but because I got very embarrassing questions about it from Marik.

I might tell you later what he said, but now I have more important things to attend to.

"Katsuya." I say calmly and make a hand-gesture to tell him to sit down. He sit down, and I follow.

"Kaiba." He answers, but doesn't look at me. I frown slightly, but decide not to push him about it.

"Did you send me this?" I ask, holding up the necklace. Someone else might have asked how he was and how his Christmas had been, but I wanted to go straight to the matter.

Jou blushes to the colour of a tomato, and nods. I smile, at least he admitted to it.

"So, why..." I got cut of by Jou. "Look, I'm sorry Kaiba."

I look at him with a risen eyebrow. "What for?"

He turns his head to look at me again. To my great surprise, there's a few tears on his cheeks. I instantly want to kiss them away, but can't because Jou rose up from the ground.

"I'm... I'm sorry for sendin' ya tha' necklace, 'kay? I know ya don' like me in any way, and probably are into chicks. I just... I just... I don' know why I sent it in tha' first place! Maybe because I love ya, and..."

He stop in mid-sentence, now realizing what he's saying, and blush again.

I'm also standing now, staring at Jou. He... loved me? I only had hoped that the necklace meant that he didn't hate me, but now I got a double winning.

"Katsuya, did you..." Once again, he cut me short. "No, no I didn' mean tha'!"

My heart almost breaks in two. He didn't mean it? Why the hell did he have to say that!

He turns away to walk away. "I'll just go now..."

My eyes narrow. No. No fucking way! He's not going before I got to say my part of this.

Without thinking about the consequences for the first time in my life, I grab Jou's shoulder, turn him towards me and press my lips against his in a loving kiss.

END 

Ehm... yes I'm giving you a cliff-hanger! MOHAHAHA; I'm evil! Well, this might've been quite short, but don't worry! I'll be back soon with a new chap!

Seto: AND NO, SHE HASN'T SEEN MY ASS!

Me: Oh, the wonders of having spy-cameras planted in someone's room...

Seto: **O.o**


	8. The reveal!

Hi-ya! I'm back again!

Jou: Crap...

Me: Never mind him, he's just angry because Seto got to kiss him first!

Seto: my puppy! -Huggles Jou-

Jou: O.o wha'da hell did ya give him! - run like hell and hide behind authoress-

Me: SUGAR!

Seto: Mhm, mhm, whose the man, mhm... -dance very un-Seto-ish-

Me/Jou/All: O.o

**Spec thanks to:**

Chibichib: ;) Thanks! I hope you'll like this chapter to!

Gbheart: Thanks! Glad you liked!

XxSexiItxX: Heh... –sweatdrop- Yeah... Ah well, you liked it! And about the whole relationship thinga-majing: Read and find out!

XmizzxBx: heheh, thanks! Aw... I can't kick him? –pouts- aw, alright. Glad you liked it, I loved your review!

Pharaohessl: Ooooh! I'm sooo sorry, both for the cliffie, and the long waiting –bows-. You are allowed to kick me in the ass for that. But the document thing didn't accept the chapter, and so on.

Heh, thanks for the fangirl comment.

CHOCOLATE! GIVE ME GIVE ME GIVE MEEEEEE!... sorry.

Ah well, thanks for the review, it was really long and funny!

Anne-rice-fan: Thanks. I don't want Jou to cry either, I just have to hurt him sometimes! I'm sorry! Ah well, glad you liked and many hugs to you!

Yume Ishimaru: heh, thanks! Oh... make Bakura chibi, hm? –smirks evily- hehehehe... I may, I may...

Oh, I hope it hurts Bakura! –glare at the yami and give Yume a cookie-. Ah well, thanks for the review!

The Psychologist: mm-yes, I'm evil. Wow, thanks for the review! I loved it! I know, Jou talks to much sometimes... Ah well, at least it made something happen! Hope I didn't keep you waiting to long for the chapter!

Hugs and plushies to you! ;) good luck with the guy yet again.

SesshyGirlFluffy: Hehe, thankies! Yeah, GO KAIBA! (though I had to force him to do that...) Thanks again!

Jinkoushinzou: O.o err... about the fangirls thing... I can't really do anything about it you know... And yes, you are a bit like Ryuji actually, now that I come to think about it (Ryuji: WHAT!) ehehehe, don't listen to him.

Och krymplådan ÄR och FÖRBLIR blå! Med fina kaniner påmålade. OCH FYLLD MED DARIN-SPREJ! –Ler ondskefullt- öppna den, Sandra, ööööpna deeen!

... yes, Swedish once again. Thanks for the review!

Aifos: ˆˆ I knoow! I'm just tooo funny! ;) Ah well. Thanks, and keep reviewing!

AnimeNymph: Thanks! What? Hm... can't see what it says... WHAT, LEMON! Oh shit, bloody hell! No, I will not have any lemons! I can't write stuff like that! You can keep calm about that. No lemons are in the horizon. Thanks again for the review!

SisterOfTheOrichalcos: Hehe, of course I answer my reviews! I mean, what would I be without my reviewers? I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long!

Hm... cameras in the toilets, huh? Never thought about that...(Seto: O.O...crap)

Hehe, thanks yet again!

Statuess: Thanks! Oh, err... you are alive, aren't you? –pokes you with a stick- Yay, you are! Ah well, thanks yet again! Huggles!

Kou Haruka: Ah, thanks! Err, next chapter? Hm... RIGHT NOW! . I hope you didn't die! Hugs and plushies!

THANKS AGAAAIN! 

Okay, this is my last chapter, and I already know it's very short, but don't be angry with me, please! It just had to end quickly, and this is after all my first fanfic! Soo, just read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I tell you! –sobsob-

Pairings: You know 'em...

Warnings: Boy/Boy love, some OOC-ish acting from Seto, and quite crappy writing. Also, I do not know how to spell certain words...

Please Review!

Chapter 8

Jou's POV

All righty then.

I feel very dizzy and confused. Like my brain just went to Pluto (the planet) and back, with a little detour to Jupiter. And why is that, you ask? Well...

SETO KAIBA IS BLOODY KISSING ME!

And it's my first kiss to...

His lips are very soft and taste of... the only way to explain it is pure starlight; a fresh and light taste. His scent, cinnamon, fills my nostrils and make me feel very, very light-headed.

Like I just sniffed cocaine. But this scent is more addicting.

The kiss is only chaste, like a brush of feathers, but it feels like my lips are on fire.

The kiss is over way to soon, and I can't do anything but to stand and stare at Kaiba with wide eyes.

What did he want with that kiss, I still can't understand why he did it! I mean, if you kiss someone it means that you like them. But Kaiba hates me, so it can't mean that he like me. But if he hate me, then he wouldn't kiss me. And you only kiss people you like. But he doesn't like me...

Fuck, now I'm really confused!

I return from my deep thoughts and concentrate on looking at Kaiba.

And then I see something few have seen, and lived to tell:

Seto Kaiba was blushing to the same colour of a sunburnt tomato!

"Jou, I wanted to tell you that..." he takes a deep breath and his blush reduces a bit. Now he only look like he's got a sunburn. "I liked the necklace, alright?"

I blink.

And I blink again.

So that's it? He wanted to say he liked the necklace? And for that he had to kiss me? Yeah, sure that's a way of thanking someone, but Kaiba...

I don't really see him as the thank-you-kisser type.

"Oh, ehm... yer welcome Kaiba...I jus' wanted to get ya somethin' nice since I like ya and stuff..."

I stiffen and blush. Ooooh crap. Did I just tell him that I like him? Yes, I did. But I shouldn't have, I mean, he doesn't like me!

...does he? I mean, he did kiss me.

Once again, I had to throw myself out of my confused thoughts to look at Kaiba. I mean, I have to be prepared for anything.

And it happened again. I saw one thing that no one, but Mokuba, had seen:

Seto smiled. Not a smirk, not a evil grin. It was a genuine smile, that his eyes also was into. Sure, it wasn't big, only a slight curve on his mouth. But it was Seto Kaiba, and that smile was the biggest I've ever seen on him.

He looked so beautiful...

He takes a step closer to me, still smiling, but a little bit more mischievous. I gulp, thinking he's about to hurt me or something. Then I feel his long arms around my waist pressing me against his warm and slightly muscular body.

"Call me Seto, puppy." And then he kiss me again, this time deeper and with more passion. I

close my eyes and respond without thinking about it. It felt so right and good.

Specially when his tongue enter my mouth and starts to dominate me.

And let me tell ya, Ka... I mean Seto, is one hell of a kisser.

Soon, the kiss turned into a French-kiss, and the French-kiss soon turned into a make-out session.

If I thought that I was dizzy before...yeah that was just a little merry-go-round against a roller-coaster with five loops.

After some very long minutes we part for air, which I think is highly overrated.

"So, Seto," I say after some very quiet and happy minutes. "Does tis mean were a couple or somethin'?" Again, he smile.

"If you want us to be, we are. I hope so, because I lo... I love you Jou." My heart makes several summersaults when he say that. I lean my forehead on his shoulder and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Then we are moneybags. And I love ya to."

"I knew that puppy."

And now I don't complain to him calling me puppy, because I am a puppy, his puppy.

Tell anyone I agreed to that, and you are dead!

(A/N: and here it should end, but... nah! More humour is needed, or else it gets to... lovey-dovey;). Those who are happy with this ending, skip this part and go to the end-notes. Rest of you... ENJOY!)

Then, out of nowhere, almost all of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters jumps out of the bushes.

Yugi and Yami looks happy and hold hands.

Honda are staring at us with über big eyes and open mouth.

Otogi mumbles something that sounds like: "damn, I owe Bakura a dollar".

Ryou and Bakura... well, their not looking really because they make-out leaning against the tree.

And Anzu stands with teary eyes, and on her head there's a shadow-realm monster humping her head(A/N: Dedicated to my friend... she know who she is!).

Immediately, Bakura snaps up his head and send her to the Shadow-Realm again. And then he goes back to snogging the living daylights out of Ryou again.

Sudden flashes of light blinds me for a second, when I realize what it is; Camera flashes.

Marik and Malik is jumping around us, each holding a camera saying things like:

"Newspaper, here we come" and "Lean a bit to the left and look loving."

And also, Mokuba and Serenity are hugging each other screaming: "We'll be related!"

In a corner, you can see Pegasus nodding and smiling. "Ah yes, I always knew Seto had a thing for blonds..."

And what did I and Seto do? Well...

Jou: –blush and drag fingers through his hair- "Yeah, I can explain tha'..."

Seto: "GIVE ME THOSE CAMERAS YOU BLOODY EGYPTIANS!"

END... SERIOUSLY! 

-sobsob- It's over! This was the end of my lovely fic! My first fic!

But it wasn't my last, mark my words! A new one will soon come up, and it will have the same pairing, Seto/Jou. Just so you now, (if you haven't guessed it) they are my favourite couple, and nothing will tear them apart!

I want thank everyone that reviewed, you're all wonderful! I couldn't ever have written this if I hadn't had you all!

If you want me to write more fics, please give me ideas! I need them! And also, I'm writing a sequel to this, but I won't post it until I'm done with some chapters. (In case of a writers-block.)

Review please, and have a nice life.

Hugs and kisses/ the blonde midget.

EXTRA NOTE: Please have a look at my friend Jinkoushinzou 's fic. It's called 'If I may trust the flattering eye of sleep.' You see, it's one of my fav fictions, and I really want it to continue. And if no one review, she'll stop writing!

And that sucks major arse, because I want to read more of it! Or else I'll get depressed, and then I have trouble writing...;)

So please read and review it! Love and plushies to ya all! (And cookies to those who reviwed!)


End file.
